


Just a Little Note

by TheRandomOtaku



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alone, Friendship, Love, Regret, Sorrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRandomOtaku/pseuds/TheRandomOtaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Can't say why this was written because I don't remember why. I made it on May 8th, 2012, and obviously other things have happened since then.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Just a Little Note

**Author's Note:**

> Can't say why this was written because I don't remember why. I made it on May 8th, 2012, and obviously other things have happened since then.

Having let go of my past, I still remember it all and the present and...  
Every once in awhile, all of the memories return sometimes with...  
Little tears appearing in my eyes because of the...  
People that I've come to know who have left me behind.

Maybe it was my own fault for turning them away...?  
Everyone I know and love, please, come back...because I’m sorry for everything...


End file.
